Glithe
by AllenWalker4ever
Summary: Sixteen-year-old Rachel is a modern nomad until an ominous attack forces Rachel back to Lima, Ohio. From there, all goes to hell, with a cross species marriage, a death plot, a Shakespearean romance, and more. Based on Holly Black's Tithe. Finchel/Klaine.
1. The Beginning

**Glithe**

_Sixteen-year-old Rachel is a modern nomad. Fierce and independent, she travels from city to city with her two father's rock band until an ominous attack forces Rachel back to Lima, Ohio. From there, all goes to hell._

_Pairings mentioned/used include but not limited to Finchel, Quinn/Finn, Klaine, Kurtofsky, Brittana, Pezberry, Samcedes, Wemma, and Carole/Burt._

**+G+L+E+E+**

Rachel tapped her foot as she watched herself stand out like a bright pink panther in a cage with white tigers. Everyone around her was drunk, but she'd kept herself to a wine cooler and whatever was at the bottom of her father's glass.

They were up on stage still, her two fathers. She referred to them as Dad, and Father. Her "Dad" was cheerful and energetic, while her "Father" was more responsible. Either way, both of them loved her and that was what mattered.

It had been a bad set and watching them break down the equipment, she could see that they knew it. It didn't really matter, but Rachel wanted to be a big Broadway star and so seeing the two of them, obviously talented, obviously the stars, using such bad equipment and such a crummy stage, it broke her heart a little.

Her Dad sat down next to her. "Having fun, honey?" He said, his voice hoarse from singing. He looked tired, and Rachel knew the effects of performing on stage and what they could do to even the best entertainer.

"I'll go help load the car." Rachel said, rubbing her Dad's head, her pale hand looking odd over the dark skin of his scalp.

Before she could get very far, one of their band members, the female pianist, Sarah, stopped her. She had an odd look in her eyes. They were glazed from the alcohol, but there was a glare to it as well. Rachel made sure to only pick up what belonged to her Dads.

Sarah grunted. "Hey kid, got any money on you?"

Rachel knew that drunks could be jerks and she didn't want to mess up anything with her dads, so she pulled out a ten dollar bill. She had more, and she probably knew it- she'd come straight from Chow Fat's. She didn't like it but delivering Chinese food paid more than being in a band. It's not like she could attend school with her dad's moving everywhere. At least they'd stayed in the same state for the last seven years.

She took the money and ambled off to the bar. Rachel turned around and ignored her, picking up the rest of her dad's equipment and dragging it off to the van the entire band used to move their stuff from club to club. The cool autumn air outside the bar was a welcome relief.

It only took her a few minutes to get the van loaded up. She went back inside, intent on getting her mother in the van before all their valuables got stolen. You couldn't leave anything in a car in Philly. The last time they had gotten robbed, the culprits took a secondhand coat and a bag of towels.

Sarah was talking to a man with a stocky build and short brown hair. His face was chubby but his eyes glowed an unnatural yellow. Rachel shuddered. But then, Rachel saw some odd things. She had learned to ignore them.

Sarah walked back over to where her dads were sitting. Rachel started walking over when Sarah blatantly slipped her hand down her Dad's loose blue jeans. He froze up while her Father shoved her away violently. Sarah's eyes flashed yellow and Rachel started running towards them. How dare she make moves when she knew that her fathers were so obviously in love?

"UNLIKE TWO FUCKING FAGS LIKE YOU!" Sarah screamed, pulling out her pocket knife. Rachel froze up, watching te knife plunge down towards her father.

The bartender grabbed her wrist and the waitress grabbed the pocketknife, but Rachel couldn't help it. She was so shocked. How could Sarah do this? She felt her knees weaken, and before she could steady herself, she passed out.

**+G+L+E+E+**

Rachel woke up in their car, sprawled out in the backseat with the seatbelt loose around her waist. She unbuckled it and sat down correctly in the seat on the left. Her father smiled back at her from the front seat.

"Honey, we're going to Grandma's."

"Did you call her?" Rachel asked. They hadn't so much as visited once in the six years that they'd been gone from Ohio. Her father barely even spoke to his mother on the holidays before giving the phone to Rachel.

"Yeah." Her dad answered instead. "It'll just be a little while. You can visit that friend of yours."

"You mean Mercedes?" Rachel was hoping that they didn't bring up her "imaginary" friends, Quinn, Tina, and Mike. Quinn was a fairy with dainty features, who was rude and impolite to her all the time. Tina was a sweet river nymph, who stuttered when she talked. Mike was a kobold who loved to dance. They were a strange group of friends but they were all Rachel had known before she met Mercedes.

"Yeah, Mercedes. The one you text from my phone at night." Her Father took a left onto the axis road. They were almost to Rachel's Grandmother's house.

**+G+L+E+E+**

It had been forever since Rachel had sat down in the Lima Bean like this. Forever since she enjoyed a nice steaming cup of black coffee. Mercedes was sitting down across from her, waiting for her to say something. Or maybe not to say anything and rather make to listen.

"So, does Rachel Berry like her coffee like her men?"

Rachel blushed because it was such a blatant and cheesy line. Mercedes was never one to make fun of her, but Rachel knew that here this was the case.

"Just one fling! You won't let the Jesse st. James thing go, will you?" Rachel answered, adjusting her pencil skirt so that it lay flat against her bony knees. "I dumped him forever ago!"

Mercedes laughed. Her laugh was a throaty soft sound and it made Rachel giggle a little too. It'd been forever since they'd seen each other. "You should come with me to BreadstiX later and meet all my friends. They probably don't remember you. It's been over 6 years since you were in our class."

"Seven." Rachel corrected before she could stop herself. She hated mistakes, especially since other people needed to know little things like that. But her head soon turned to the prospect itself.

Rachel wasn't good with people, so she was hesitant. What if they didn't like her? What if Mercedes ditched her and they all ganged up on her and told her she was some annoying brat? People usually avoided her, that or they slushied her.

"It's okay, they'll love you." Mercedes promised, holding out her pinky.

Rachel gave in to her honest smile. Mercedes was too nice to be friends with a bunch of assholes. She hooked her pinky around Mercedes's round ebony one. They shared a look.

"I'll go, but the second they start calling me insane I'm slushying them." Mercedes laughed again.

An hour later, in the popular restaurant known as BreadstiX, Rachel was starting to get cold feet. People really didn't like her. She was a rising star and the amount of jealousy that ran through people's veins made her a likely target for the many haters that she had acquired.

Not only that, but she just didn't know how to talk to them.

"Rachel, you silly girl, they're all just like me and you!" Mercedes confirmed, meaning they were all show choir geeks and outcasts. She was watching the door intently, and as a boy with a medium build and the tightest pants that Rachel'd ever seen on a man walked in, Mercedes waved estacticly.

Rachel recognized him. He was practically Mercedes's brother. Kurt Hummel was what all the teachers called him, and all Rachel knew was that he was a giant diva and a cold hearted and unsympathetic jerk at times. Mercedes loved him in an entirely platonic way, as both of them suspected Kurt was in fact gay with a capital G.

"Mercedes." He said with an airy, cheery tone that was a few decibels higher than any man's voice should be. He turned to her with an amused expression. "Rachel Berry, I remember you. We competed for parts in every single elementary school musical I can remember."

Oh yes, how they had. Rachel had always won, so she didn't doubt that he was sour about it. Her rising talent couldn't be ignored. And secondly, they had always shut him down on the accusation that he was male and shouldn't want to play Cinderella anyways.

"I still think you would've made a great Velma." Rachel replied, unsure of what she should reply and deciding just to continue on the school play idea.

Kurt smiled. This must have been the right answer because he sat down next to Mercedes and ordered himself a salad with a lemonade before turning back to her. "I did have the hair for it. And you were a wonderful Daphne. Unfortunately I was too busy being tied up by Puck to apperciate your acting prowess."

Ah, yes. If Rachel remembered correctly, he'd been cast as the ghost and Puck was their Shaggy.

"The good ol' days!" Mercedes chuckled. "I remember absolutely hating being tree number five. All I did was stand around and wave my arms."

Mercedes had an amazing voice, but because of her dark skin, she'd been cast as a tree so that they could save money on makeup. She would've made a wonderful addition to the main cast.

Kurt laughed and they linked their hands. Rachel had to admit she was almost jealous of Kurt. He wasn't a looker by any standards and certainly his cheeks were round and childish in an endearing way, but it doesn't explain how his stony personality that he only dropped around his closest friends attracted people to him. Rachel wasn't that much of a downer, was she?

"Well, look who's here!" A Latino girl with a blonde strung by her side, their pinkies attached, slide into their booth. Kurt looked uncomfortable as the Hispanic pressed her (obviously fake) breasts up against his arm. She pursed her lips, looking straight at Rachel. "And who's this?"

"I'm Rachel Berry. I recently moved back here from Philadelphia." Rachel said, holding out her hand. This was the wrong thing to do, as the Latino scoffed and the blonde poked her fingers with her free hand.

"I'm Santana, and this here's Brittany. She's my bestie." The look that Santana shot her made one message clear. Don't mess with Brittany.

Rachel smiled a little. "Sure, no problem." She said.

Mercedes and Kurt gave her a weird look. Did she say something out of line again? Rachel couldn't think of what she did…

"So are you a fish?" Brittany asked. No one questioned her except Rachel, who was lost. A fish? Of course she wasn't a fish! This had to be code language… Santana kicked her underneath the table. Message delivered.

"I'm not a fish." Rachel answered, unsure.

"Well Kurt's a dolphin. Are you a dolphin or a fish?"

…what?

Mercedes whispered in her ear. "She's asking if you're a tranny or a girl."

"No, I'm a fish!" Rachel squealed. A tranny? How dare she? She wasn't a tranny! Sure she had rather large hands, but that wasn't a big deal!

"Sorry, I just had to ask because of your man-hands." Brittany giggled. She didn't seem to find anything offensive or mean with that statement. She was the epitome of the word dumb blonde. Rachel tried not to wince.

"Okay girls, I believe I'm going to go back home. Sorry, 'Cedes, deal with Satan on your own." Kurt stood up and left the table, his small salad finished and the plastic cup with the lemonade contained only ice. Rachel hadn't even begun eating. She hadn't seen Kurt eat either.

Odd…

Rachel took a bite of a breadstick. Mercedes blew Kurt a kiss before turning back to Brittany and Santana. "You girls should learn a few manners. He's not even out yet." She chided.

"Whatever." Santana grabbed a breadstick from the bowl. She looked up and met Rachel's eye. What was with her? And that look… Rachel looked away under those intense brown eyes. What just was that? Santana was a girl, there was no way she'd be checking out Rachel of all people! What just happened?

She wanted to be liked by the popular girls and all, but that was just too weird. That wasn't the kind of like she'd been thinking of.

Rachel stood up and shimmied past Mercedes. "Sorry to leave so soon, but Grandma has strict rules. Curfew and everything!"

Mercedes nodded. Santana made a move to stand up, but she looked away and back over to Brittany, opting to stay where she was. For this, Rachel was grateful. Checking her out, with those bedroom eyes, was one thing. Following her outside and trying to do something over it? Not happening.

**+G+L+E+E+**

Rachel had walked about halfway home, angry with the turnout of the night. She hadn't even gotten to see everyone! Ugh, why was she always such a downer? Why did Kurt leave so suddenly? And what was with Santana? Checking her out?

Rachel heard a noise in the woods. She looked around. A wild animal? They didn't have many of those around here, at least not ones that make a sound like that. She wandered off the path, looking into the trees and underbrush.

She was just about to head back when she saw him. Now, not to sound like some line from a cheesy romance novel that her Father bought at garage sales for $2.97, but she had never seen anyone more handsome. He had a young face, but it was a young handsome face. It wasn't like Kurt's adorably chubby cheeks, or a feminine beauty, but it was a young face.

His hair was short, spiked up in the front, and a oaken shade. He was wearing some sort of armor that looked like it was made of red maple leaves. His skin was luxuriously tanned, and his ears had a graceful tilt. When Rachel got closer, she noticed there was a lot of blood all over him. She would've passed out at the sight, but instead she inched nearer.

"I'm a friend, I'll help you out." She said, clearing her throat a little and offering her hand. He managed a small glance up in her direction.

"A great beauty saves me from certain death. How ironic. I hate romance novels." He coughed, his hand moving to cover his chest. There. Rachel spotted the arrow, and as much as she wanted to pass out screaming from the blood pouring out of the wound, she gritted her teeth.

"You're a fairy, aren't you?"

"Don't waste your questions. I'm bleeding to death, and all you ask is if I'm a bloody faerie!" He seemed irritated, and as he tried to take a step, he fell to his knees. He grunted from the pain.

Rachel hated the fact she knew it wasn't time for her to be squeamish. Squeamish could mean that he'd die. And as weird as the pointy-eared, beautiful boy was, she found her eyes unable to stop staring at him. She wanted to know more about him, and she was a firm believer that no one deserved to die.

"You can't do it, can you? Pull out the arrow? But I can." She declared. She wasn't a scared little girl anymore. She could prove herself. She took two steps and kneeled down next to him.

He gave her a dirty look but he didn't say much more than. "I can't draw it out myself. They're waiting for me to bleed more so they can take me down without a fight, because otherwise they'd find themselves dead instead of victorious."

Rachel didn't want to know who they were. She abhorred violence in all types. She didn't think this idiot was her type of person either. But what she did know was that if she didn't help him, he would die. She didn't know if that could be on her conscious. Even if he was a brute. A killer.

She reached forward, and feeling the slick blood on her fingers, she flinched away from the wound. Her lungs turned to ice as she looked at the grisly wound. "I-I can't d-do it."

His voice turned soft at her terrified expression. "Your name?"

Rachel felt tears run over her cheeks. There was silence for a moment as she watched the cold cloud of her breath rise up with the word. "R-Rachel."

"Call me Finn." It was a nickname or something of the sort. Faeries didn't give out their real names easily, even parts of their names. Rachel knew that much. It was a show of trust. "Give me your hand."

She let him take her hand in his and guide it to the branch. His hand closed over hers, both of them chilled and wet, his fingers inhumanly long and rough with calluses. "Let me pull." He said. "You don't have to look. As long as I don't touch the branch, I might be able to remove it."

Rachel's breath caught in her throat. Didn't he say she wanted to help him? Pull out the arrow herself? So what was she doing! This was embarrassing. She was the head Diva, the best singer she'd ever heard including her two fathers, and here she was letting some half dead faerie save himself! She was no princess.

"No, I'll-" She took a deep steadying breath. "I can pull."

Finn didn't let go of her hand, but she felt it give hers a comforting squeeze. Rachel gave the arrow a sharp tug, trying not to watch as his face constricted in pain. The arrow had barely moved. If there were faeries waiting to take him down, then now would be the perfect time.

"Again!" He panted, the pain visible.

Rachel pulled her thoughts back to what she should've been thinking. To helping out Finn. She took note of his armor this time, changing her position so that the arrow wouldn't be restricted by the maple leaf plates. She raised her arm, braced herself, and pulled backwards as hard as she could.

Finn gave a harsh cry as the arrow slipped free, covered in blood. It looked even more terrifying when you could see the bits of flesh dripping off the arrow, Rachel holding it like some murderer. She had never dropped anything quicker.

"That was… brave. Thanks." He said, holding his hand over his wound. He attemped a grin. Rachel found that she loved how handsome he was with that silly smile on his face. She felt the tears start to fall again.

"We have to stop the bleeding. I don't know anything about first aid but what I learned in girl scouts and that doesn't go past putting bandaids on people's knees. I think I might have something…? No, I left with nothing! I'm so sorry-"

Finn growled. "Shut up!"

Rachel realized she'd started ranting. She looked down at herself. Well, there was only one way to bind the wound. "How does your armor come off?"

His hand motioned to his back, exhausted. Straps. Of course. She pushed him a little away from the tree and she grabbed at the straps. If there were faeries waiting to finish him off, they didn't have to wait much longer. She hurried herself up.

The breastplate fell off easily. Underneath, his bare skin was covered in blood. Rachel knew her impeccable fashion was never appreciated anyways. She peeled off her paw print sweater and hung it on the tree. The shirt underneath would be much easier to tear. Trying not to feel too awkward or embarrassed, she peeled off that layer as well.

Finn watched her out of the corner of his eye. Still wary. But understandably. Rachel ripped the shirt, which had been a light pink button down, into strips. Find helped her tie them around his chest, binding the wound, for now.

"I didn't even hear you rip the cloth." He mumbled.

"Try and stay awake, then!" Rachel protested. "Is there anywhere you can go?"

"I can… find my mom… Call the Kelpie." He pointed towards the stream running nearby. Rachel hadn't even noticed it in her frantic discovery of Finn and his dilemma. Finn took a leaf and rubbed it on his chest plate. He handed it to her. "Drop it in the stream and say 'Finn of the Unseelie Court calls for your aid.' I don't know if I can control her in this weather, but it's better than nothing."

She nodded mutely, and dropped the disgusting leaf into the water. "Finn of the Unseelie Court calls for your aid." She didn't see anything happen, so she turned back to him.

"I am in your debt. I hate thinking of how you'll make me repay it." He said, coughing.

"I have questions…" Rachel started, but she was interrupted by the flaring of nostrils and a powerful black horse creature plummeting onto the bank from the stream. Finn merely grabbed the mane of the beast and swung himself onto it's back.

"I'll answer three the best I can. But not now." He said, as the beast turned away and galloped into the stream. Once the splash had cleared, both of them were gone.

Rachel grabbed her sweater, pulling it over her bra. Good thing she still had it. There was a little blood on it, but she'd deal. It's not like anyone would be awake at her grandma's house.

Looking back, the woods suddenly seemed menacing and she walked quickly as she could back to the road. If she started running, she didn't think she'd be able to stop. Rachel hated to admit it, but she was terrified.

**+G+L+E+E+**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so this is a fic based off of (and uses some lines of) Holly Black's Tithe. I own nothing, this is fanfiction after all. And credit to Holly Black for all the quotes in here. They are only in the first few chapters though.**

**In case some of you are curious, it only starts off like Tithe. Then it takes a turn of it's own and goes on it's own business. It's only set in that universe and starts off the same. I'm not rewriting the book. After this part, I branch off into a brand new adventure that involves the Glee characters and some of their plot.**

**If you must know, then I'm guessing the character conversions go something like this. All other characters shall have parts, but these characters are the ones who are playing literally the same parts as the actual characters. Or do some of the similar things. Some characters shall be split into two or more characters from Glee.**

**Rachel: Kaye  
><strong>**Finn: Roibon  
><strong>**Kurt: Corny  
><strong>**Blaine: Luis  
><strong>**Karofsky: Nephamael  
><strong>**Sue: Silarial  
><strong>**Emma: Nicnevin  
><strong>**Hiram and Leroy Berry: Ellen  
><strong>**Quinn: Lutie-Loo  
><strong>**Mike: Gristle  
><strong>**Wes: Ellebere  
><strong>**David: Dulcamara**

**Everyone else is also being portrayed, but instead their parts won't be exactly the same. Like Santana is currently playing Kenny but then she goes off and does her own thing. Mercedes and Brittany share bits and pieces of Janet's part. Spike is replaced with Tina, but Tina doesn't act like Spike. Mr. Schue and Burt will also have parts in the fic that don't exist in the book.**

**And yes, I'm a Gleek. This summer has converted me!**


	2. Valiant

**Glithe**

_Sixteen-year-old Rachel is a modern nomad. Fierce and independent, she travels from city to city with her two father's rock band until an ominous attack forces Rachel back to Lima, Ohio. From there, all goes to hell._

_Pairings mentioned/used include but not limited to Finchel, Quinn/Finn, Klaine, Kurtofsky, Brittana, Pezberry, Samcedes, Wemma, and Carole/Burt_

**+G+L+E+E+**

_Little Rachel was sitting down on a larger rock near the stream, three Barbie dolls in hand. Quinn was flying around her ears, singing and putting little flowers in Rachel's hair. The faerie was about the size of one of her Barbie dolls herself. She sat down on Rachel's shoulder to start in on a little braid in the girl's long dark hair._

_Tina was kicking her feet lazily in the stream. Back and forth, back and forth. Mike held her much larger hand and danced back and forth with it in tow. They both shared a look promising each other of a love they were certain of._

_Rachel laughed. Mike and Tina giggled along with. This was always how Rachel spent her days before she grew up and moved away to Pennsylvania._

**+G+L+E+E+**

As much as she hated to admit it, she had nothing better to do today. Mercedes had summer church camp until 3:30. She didn't have any other 'Real' friends to hang out with. Until she decided, what the hell. She knew Kurt and her shared similar interests, and Rachel knew that the best place to check was Hummel Tires and Lube if she wanted to find him.

Back when Rachel still lived in Lima, Kurt had followed his dad around with big eyes and a cute little smile. He'd probably be at his dad's shop, spending more time with him and handing him wrench parts and things.

Rachel stopped at the Lima Bean before hand and stood in line to order a coffee for the two of them. She didn't know Kurt that well, so she wanted more than anything to give off a better impression than the night before at BreadstiX. Coffee was always a good start.

"What can I do for you, miss?" The cashier waited her Rachel to tell him her order. She didn't know what Kurt would like, but if he was like the stereotype, then something creamy and rich.

"One Medium Drip with whipped cream on top and a non-fat Mocha please." She ordered, knowing she liked either coffee and that he'd pick whichever he liked better. Non-fat was for her, since she hated how she couldn't fit into her size 7 jeans quite as well as she wanted to.

She also hated how much she had to tailor them so she could walk properly in them. She hated jeans altogether, actually, but they were necessary on occasion. Rachel grabbed the steaming coffees before walking over to the car shop she'd recognized from her dad's having to drop their car off there.

The bright sign read **H**u**mmel Tir**e**s and **L**ube **but Rachel already knew it was the place she had wanted to head over to. She expected Kurt to be hanging around in the office, but she was sorely surprised to find that Burt was there instead. Was Kurt not there today?

He simply nodded to the back door that lead into the shop. Well. If that one didn't surprise Rachel, she didn't know what would. She grabbed the heavy steel handle on the door leading out of the almost air-vacuumed-from-the-amount-of-air-conditioning room. The large suck of the warm air hit her in her face.

Rachel ventured out into the stuffy, smelling of iron, sweaty garage, which had an open side for the people who drove their cars into the garage. She didn't see Kurt anywhere in sight, but she heard him.

"Dammit! Stop texting me, Mercedes!" He swore to himself, Rachel poking around, until she found the oddest sight.

Kurt Hummel, king of fashion and gay pride, was sitting on a paint chipped Volkswagen Jetta with the hood popped open, glittering phone in one hand and a wrench in a another. His shirt had been discarded and he was wearing overalls that had been carelessly drooping low on his hips. While he definitely didn't have a six pack, his entire upper body was toned and slender.

Rachel gulped, staring at the unobtainable specimen of the male race. He was attractive, almost as attractive as Finn. That or her hormones were speaking for her at seeing a half naked teenage boy with a beautifully displayed chest and stomach.

Her hormones automatically replaced his face with Finn's, his skin tone tanning, and she had to gulp dryly to remove that image.

"Rachel?" He turned to look at her, and blinked owlishly. At the sound of his higher voice, the fact it had been her hormones speaking and that she was in no way attracted to Kurt Hummel, King of the Gays, registered in her brain.

"I brought you coffee?" She offered. The coffee cups were tucked against her ribs by her right arm. Her left was dangling next to her like she'd eaten something bad.

"Well, you're lucky I was just finishing up here because otherwise I'd send you back to the fifties, where that sweater belongs. It'll take me a while but do you want to head over to my house with me after this and wait for Mercedes to come over, or is this strictly a coffee run?" He put his phone down next to him, ignoring as it buzzed desperately in favor of taking the non-fat Mocha from Rachel's fingers. Well, then she had the medium drip all to herself.

Rachel smiled a little while sipping her coffee. At least he liked her. A little. "Sure thing. I had nothing better to do today."

This was apparently the wrong response because Kurt ignored her after this and went back to doing whatever it was he was doing under the hood of the Jetta. After a few well placed curses, and about 30 minutes of small talk that was muffled by his head being under the hood, Kurt had apparently decided that his work there was done and that he could leave. It was almost 11:30 by then.

Kurt picked out his own Cadillac Escalade before unlocking the doors and opening the front door for Rachel. He slid into the driver's seat before inserting the key and giving Rachel an expecting look. She didn't hesitate any longer. Rachel had already slid inside and buckled up by the time Kurt had turned on the engine.

The actual drive took less than 10 minutes, which was about half the amount of time it took Rachel to walk from the Lima Bean to the shop. But she supposed he had to take his car back to house anyways. What was a little gas to someone like him, who had a steady job waiting for him no matter what happened in his career; the answer was little to nothing.

Rachel knew the Hummel household. How could one not, with Kurt and Mercedes being the closest friends since peanut butter and jelly? She walked in the front doors and was hit with the smell of clean laundry, air fresheners, and cologne. Well, it was a man's house.

But of course Kurt would make sure it didn't stay that way. He automatically headed down to the basement, beckoning Rachel to follow. Once she got down the set of stairs, she couldn't help but gasp a little at his room. The interior design on the room; combined with how neat it was; made the room look like it was straight from Better Homes And Gardens.

Rachel sat down on the bed happily. Kurt made his way over to the chair and his (…was that a vanity?) respectively. The conversation didn't really start until Rachel picked up a different magazine, Vogue, off his bed. Flipping through the pages and seeing some outfits that Kurt had copied with a limited budget and superior sewing skills, she couldn't restrain herself.

"Are you gay?" Rachel blurted out.

It took her three seconds to realize this had been the worst mistake she'd made around Kurt in the entire time she'd known him. Her social skills just committed suicide.

Kurt went immediately to the defensive. He shot up out of his chair and his face flooded red. "So I wear clothes that are actually in fashion, take good care of my skin, and like excessive amounts of Disney movies! Yes, there's a better term for what I am, just go ahead and laugh, call me a faggot!"

"Hey, hey!" Rachel stood up and put her hand on his shoulder comfortingly, because he was already close to tears. "I have two gay dads, remember? I'm not going to make fun of you! I remember watching tons of Disney movies with the two of them and I still love doing that!"

This seemed to pacify him quite a bit. He smiled shakily at her, his eyes wet but not crying yet. "Thanks."

"Have you told Mercedes yet?" Rachel asked, knowing that if he told her, then he had probably already told Mercedes. They all suspected, but it was different being told. Rachel highly doubted that he'd tell her so easily without denying it if Mercedes didn't know.

"Yes. But I want to keep it a secret. My dad…" Kurt wrung his hands out nervously. "He's not good with things like this. He grounds me if I wear knee length sweaters and tries to get me to play sports and be normal."

Rachel grabbed his hands. "Your dad loves you! He might just need some time to except that you like Disney movies instead of football!"

"I own every single one." Kurt said softly. Rachel took this as an offer. As much as she had no real connection or love to Disney movies anymore, she knew that a few hours of revisiting the classics would be good for the both of them.

"Then why don't we go and enjoy that fact and get started on our Disney marathon?"

**+G+L+E+E+**

Mercedes walked down the stairs to the basement far later than she was supposed to, blinking as she saw both Kurt and Rachel singing duet to Once Upon A December. It was late, about 8 o'clock, but they welcomed her anyway. Rachel smiled up at her and beckoned her down to the couch. Soon Mercedes's rich voice joined their medley, and it didn't take too long before they were all laughing and snuggled up against each other.

Little did they know, about 3 hours and 42 minutes away, a girl was stepping off her train in New York city, her head completely shaved almost completely bald earlier that evening. She was heartbroken and betrayed, far away from her home in New Jersey. This girl was Brittany S. Pierce.

Brittany tried to hold back the tears. Her phone was off, because she knew Santana would be calling and calling endlessly in worry. How could he?

Artie and her had been going out for forever it seemed. He was so cute, and nice, and he had such a good singing voice! So why did he betray her like that? How could she have been so blind? She knew Santana had been dropping her hints but…

Brittany let out a sob. They were going to go see The Lion King on Broadway tonight. She had wanted to see the dancing mere kats to see if they actually looked like Lord Tubbington and Artie told her he'd do anything for her because she was sweet.

So why? What had she done wrong that made Artie and her mom make out on the couch once they thought she'd been gone? She had walked in on the both of them, Artie laid out on the couch and her mom unbuttoning his pants.

And now she couldn't stop crying. Brittany knew that Santana was always right, that Santana always was honest with her. She should've listened more to Santana.

Brittany sniffled and handed the ticket master her ticket. "My friend couldn't make it. Can I have a refund for his ticket?"

He gave her a sympathetic smile. "No. It's too late for that. The show is going to start in five minutes. But I'll upgrade yours, how about that?"

Brittany gave him a shivery smile, her eyes swollen and her nose runny. He gave her back a supportive smile.

She ran into the theater and sat right up at the front. She watched the bright lights, the show, the beautiful singing and dancing, and even though a real smile shined through, it didn't last forever.

Brittany shuffled out of the theater, having to wake up. She couldn't go home. She didn't know what to do. The tears started falling again. She pulled out her cell phone while she settled down at a bus stop. Santana's number had been dialed before she realized she'd turned on the little pink device.

"_Hello?" _Santana's voice brought her back to life.

"A-Artie- *hic* he w-was wi-with my mom and I *hic* s-saw them to-toge-together!"

"_Oh, Brittany…" _Santana's voice sounded so soothing and sweet. _"You're going to be okay. Artie was just a weird ass cripple. Where are you? Do you need me to come pick you up?"_

Brittany froze, still sobbing. "Y-you knew? Th-this whole t-time?"

"_Oh god, Brittany I'm so sorry!" _Santana begged. _"I knew, but your mom told me that if I told you, she'd spill on the case of condoms I keep in the bathroom drawer to my mom!"_

Brittany shut the phone. Santana had betrayed her too? Artie, Santana, her mom…? Everyone? Why wasn't she good enough? Good enough to be honest and truthful to?

Brittany stayed there until she fell asleep, her tears and damp blonde hair plastered on her face.

**+G+L+E+E+**

Brittany woke up to three boys gathered around her. One was blonde, another was brunette, and the last was slightly chubby. She blinked, watching them watch her.

"Hi?" She managed, surprised and unsure of where she was.

"We're the Warblers. You look a little lost." The chubby one said, holding out his hand. The blonde helped her stand up on her unsteady feet. Brittany ached all over. She had criss cross indents in her back from sleeping on the bench.

The brunette boy smiled at her. "I'm Nick."

The other two boys followed suit. The blonde grinned and pressed his thumb to his chest. "Jeff. And this fellow here is Trent."

Brittany didn't know if she was supposed to say her name as well. All she knew is that all three of them had. "I'm Brittany!"

"We take care of our brothers and sisters here. We don't have much, being runaways, so we make sure we share with others who aren't as fabulous as us. Come, let's walk. We live underground, we'll get you suited right in with the only other girl."

Brittany felt Nick's hand slip into hers, pulling her away from the bus stop. She didn't know what was going on, neither did she care. The events of the night before had begun to fill her mind and she knew there was no way she'd go back. These Garblers would take care of her instead.

They led her to a downtrodden mansion. The walls were climbing with poison ivy and half of the left side of the manor was blown away. It was so out of place where it was, nearby china town's cute little shops, and snuggled next to a sky scraper of a building.

They lead her up the crumbling steps. "Welcome to Dalton Manor." Jeff announced proudly, opening the heavy, chipped oak doors into a crummbly living room.

There were more boys in the room, as well as one girl sitting on the staircase. Brittany knew her eyes were like saucers. The place felt so magificant, somehow.

"Hey, you. I'm Sunshine Corazon." The girl said in a thick phillipino accent. Then she walked up to her, her dark hair trailing down her back and her short figure making her seem miniature compared to Brittany.

"I'm Brittany!" She gushed, still amazed over the place she was standing in. It was so grandioso!

Another Garbler separated from the pack, walking up to them. He was handsome with chisled features and olive skin complimented with curly hair and a set of plump lips. Brittany would have loved to make out with him any time.

He scowled at her. "I said not to pick up any more strays, Jeff. Trent. Nick."

They looked at him sheepishly. "You said to act like gentlemen! She's just like us, she just happens to lack a dick!"

"The Warblers are made of boys only. Girls like her only drag us down. Remember what happened to Sunshine's little friend. And the rest of her little friends." He hissed, bringing up his slender hand to point an accusing finger at the girl, who was currently staring at him with dreamy eyes.

"I'll be good. I'm Brittany!" Brittany smiled. He didn't know her yet. Being homeless probably made him overtly suspicious of people he didn't know. But Brittany knew she wouldn't hurt a fly. She'd win him over and get a good lay eventually.

She'd hadn't had good sex when she'd been with Artie. He always made her feel bad about cheating because he was in a wheel chair. But now he was the cheater. And now she could give this eurasion hottie the best sex ever and she wouldn't even feel a bit guilty.

He was always worried she would leave him because he was handicapable. He couldn't really have good sex with her. But he was the one who left her. She was the one who stayed true and he was a giant liar.

The curly haired boy smirked at her after notiving the way her eyes lingered on his biceps and chest. "I'm Blaine, and there's no way you're going to get this."

He left her gaping and the rest of the boys catcalling. Nick slapped his hand on her shoulder. "Welcome to the Warblers."

They sat Brittany down on a broken table while Blaine watched her suspiciously. Sunshine pranced over and took a seat next to her.

"Here we do things to stay alive. We have a glamour protecting this palce from outsiders, so they won't bother us. But in exchange we all have to do deliveries." Blaine said softly, flicking a coin in between his fingers.

"Glamour? And what sort of deliveries?" Brittany asked, not sure what either really meant. Glamourous was high scale and fabulous, while deliveries were like mail, right? So the Warblers were mailmen?

"Do you believe in Faeries?" Sunshine giggled out as she poked Brittany's nose.

"My cat talks to them all the time!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "I've never seen them, but I believe in fairies!"

Blaine cut into their moment, pulling Sunshine away from her, and pushing all of them back a bit so he could talk to Brittany personally. Brittany had no idea what he was going to say, but his far too light eyes seemed to make sense now.

"I will let you know that if you cause any problems you will leave immediately. I keep these boys safe, they keep Sunshine safe, and in turn you now. Anything goes amiss, and I can't guarantee that your body will be found anytime soon." He leaned in, their noses touching, his hazel eyes almost glowing. "I have true sight. I'll know when this shit happens to you, to any of you. Stay away from the folk, and don't do any deliveries until I clear you."

Brittany nodded slowly, her vocal cords afraid of use. Blaine stood back up and let the rest of the boys and Sunshine to envolpe her in hugs and call Blaine a big old meanie for being so strick on her.

**+G+L+E+E+**

Kurt felt his head pounding and his heart thudding against his rib cage. He was sandwhiched between the two girls who'd slept over that night. His dad trusted Kurt not to get into any trouble. Asking if another of his friends could stay over was easily accepted.

His dad knew, and Kurt had said it to him himself. But only Mercedes and Rachel knew outside of his dad. That he was gay, and proud of it. Having girls over was no problem.

And being snuggly with Mercedes and Rachel was actually kinda nice, in the pup-cuddled-with-all-other-pups way. He smiled into Rachel's dark hair, his nose pressed into her back and his legs entwined with her and Mercedes's.

With a nice, soft sigh, Kurt snuggled closer to Mercedes and fell back asleep.

**+G+L+E+E+**

Little did Brittany know she was in the exact same situation. Blaine was unconciously cuddled into her side, his nose pressed into her ribs. Nick had his arm sloppily over her stomach, his fingers nestled into Blaine's curly hair. Trent was curled up around her shoulders, Brittany's head nestled in his stomach. Jeff had started hugging one of her legs, her knee being cuddled like a teddy bear. Sunshine had taken claim to her other leg, using her thigh as a pillow. Around them, the rest of the boys joined the pile somehow.

Brittany's face held a smile that not even Santana had seen since the beginning of Artie and her's relationship.

**+G+L+E+E+**

**A/N: And now we see Brittany filling the role of Val, with those characters written down here. And I'm not making Rachel and Kurt together in this, she was just being horny and he was innocently fixing cars. I know little to nothing about cars, I don't drive one, own one, or regularily be driven in one, so I'm using google like a troll. I also am making up all the places you see Brittany go in New York, and all of the addresses yet to come. The locations will not be found using google earth, that or something else is already there.**

**Basically how the cast conversions go:**

**Brittany: Valerie  
><strong>**Blaine: Luis  
><strong>**Sunshine: Lolli  
><strong>**Wes and David: Ravus  
><strong>**Flint: Sketchy Dave**


	3. Changing Tides

**Glithe**

_Sixteen-year-old Rachel is a modern nomad. Fierce and independent, she travels from city to city with her two father's rock band until an ominous attack forces Rachel back to Lima, Ohio. From there, all goes to hell._

_Pairings mentioned/used include but not limited to Finchel, Quinn/Finn, Klaine, Kurtofsky, Brittana, Pezberry, Samcedes, Wemma, and Carole/Burt_

**+G+L+E+E+**

You have to be a special kind of person to have an acorn thrown at you. Rachel suspected she fell into two of these categories. You'd have to be either a very special kind of annoying (which most people knew Rachel was) or a couple of your old faerie friends can throw one at you with a message inside.

Rachel hadn't been expecting her acorn message. She'd left out milk with a little bit of sugar for Quinn, Tina and Mike, but she soon found out that they didn't come unless they wanted to.

No, Rachel had been at Kurt's house, the morning after their slumber party, eating a bowl of Cocoa Puffs, when the acorn soared through the open window and straight to her head. With a sound clunk, the acorn bounced back off her head and right into her cereal bowl. Kurt and Mercedes hardly batted an eye as she pulled out the acorn and dried it of vaguely chocolaty milk.

Rachel noticed there was a piece of paper sticking out, and she pried open the acorn right at the breakfast table.

_Everyone is in danger. Mike is dead! Don't speak to the dark knight or his mother! - Q, and T_

Rachel frowned a little. Danger? And Mike, he had always been so kind and joyful. Who killed him? The folk didn't just die on their own. Who was this dark knight? They only knight she knew was Finn, and he hadn't seemed dark. But he was the only knight she knew, after all. She had to make assumptions. He had said something about finding his mother.

Kurt stood up from the table to put his own bowl and spoon in the kitchen sink and gave her a strange look. "Acorns fall from the tree outside all the time, Rachel. It's not going to bite you."

She looked up to his face and then followed his gaze back down to her hands, which were squeezing the acorn in a death grip. She put it lightly on the table, the message still hidden in her lap.

"I wasn't expecting it." She defended, slipping the paper into one of the pockets on the sides of her skirt. Mercedes snorted, lifting her bowl and drinking her milk straight from the rim. Kurt shrugged and washed out his bowl in the sink.

Rachel knew what they were thinking. Let her be weird. But she knew the truth. She wasn't weird, the faeries had just contacted her via acorn! …okay, so that did sound weird. But it was the truth.

She slipped into her Mary Janes and waved goodbye to Kurt and Mercedes, Mercedes also heading out to her summer camp. They didn't pay much attention to each other, currently working hard on perfecting each other's fashion and hair. They hadn't bother to work on Rachel and Rachel already knew she was a walking disaster in their minds.

She had only gotten back to her grandma's when another acorn hit her, this time soaring into her slightly unbuttoned plaid blouse. She let out a squeak as it nestled nicely in-between her breasts. Digging inside, she pulled out the invading acorn and popped it's top to reveal it's message.

_Come with us. Come see the witch - Q and T_

She glanced around until she caught sight of something most people would think was a hummingbird. Quinn. She followed the trace of the blonde faerie until she was deep enough into the woods that Quinn could unglamour herself.

The blond dropped her glamour with an explosion, throwing it off and becoming bigger. Quinn gave Rachel a beautiful smile with her inhuman features before motioning to follow.

"Sandy should be here somewhere." Quinn murmured, fluttering her large butterfly like wings. They had reached a clearing filled with human trash and murky water. Rachel had never been here before, and neither did she want to. It looked like a dump.

"Boo, the pretty ladies are here! I know the truths and the lies, which secrets you've come to despise! Quinn, your nose is always glamoured! Rachel, you are living inside a giant ball of-"

Quinn shoved a trash bag into the hag's mouth. He was fat, wearing pink and yellow, and he looked something like a retirement home reject. His head was balding. Rachel had to remind herself that this wasn't glamour and that he was really really old in faerie years to be balding.

"Give Rachel her secrets. We'll tell her the plan." Quinn confirmed.

Rachel looked around the clearing for a place to sit. Eventually she settled down on a stump. Sandy, the hag, cackled as he pulled out a robin's egg.

He poked a tiny hole in each side. Then he gave her a Cheshire grin as he handed it to Rachel. "Darling, blow out the insides and on the shell shall be your secret."

Rachel held the egg gingerly. It seemed to fragile. What if it broke? Would her secret be lost forever? She lifted the tiny hole to her mouth and blew as gently as she could.

The entire egg collapsed.

"That secret is lost. We shall tell you another!" Sandy grabbed the yoke and liquidy remains of the robin's egg from her and dumped it on the ground. Rachel tried not to wipe her hands on anything, because they were covered in the remains of the egg.

Quinn started to protest. "No, her other secret will only hurt her!"

Rachel didn't want to know where this was heading. Her original secret was lost, and her second secret was dangerous. Maybe she didn't need a secret.

"But we must give out a secret, or we both shall die for being liars." Sandy took Rachel's hands in his own dirty ones and he leaned in close, ignoring her shock. She wanted to wrestle away, but his hands were too strong. Inhumanly strong.

Rachel shut her eyes, trying to shut her ears. What she heard, made everything she had been thinking of in her mind, useless and boring. It echoed through her mind, opening doors of terror.

"You are…" Sandy had whispered roughly into her ear, his breath hot and heavy against her skin. "one of us."

Rachel shrieked, shoving Sandy back into the debris of the clearing, speechless. There was no way, no way! Rachel Berry was Rachel Berry, daughter of her two Gay Fathers, won her first dance competition when she was six! Rachel could list every single one of her achievements and friends and thoughts.

How could she not be human? She could see faeries, but surely there were other humans who could as well. Rachel Berry looked human, acted human, only knew anything really about humans. But she really was a faerie?

"I told you it'd only hurt her! She didn't need to know this!" Quinn protested, her butterfly wings beating angrily.

"You knew all this time? And you didn't tell me?" Rachel said in a broken whisper, slowly standing up. "You, Mike, and Tina all knew? And none of you said anything to me? Why not? I thought we were friends!"

Quinn turned her little baby blue eyes to Rachel. "Oh, Rach, I'm sorry! We couldn't tell you, we could never be the ones to tell you!"

"That's the secret keepers job!" croaked Sandy, standing up from the spot Rachel shoved him down.

Rachel looked at her perfectly human hands. She knew faeries couldn't lie. Sandy was fae. He had told her the truth. Her hands shook with terror. She had no clue what she was doing.

"I'm wearing glamour, aren't I?"

"Of course! Why else would you look human?" Quinn stated, sitting down gingerly on Rachel's shoulder.

"To reveal what is unseen, touch iron in it's purest form or roll in a patch of clover, and be revealed." Sandy grabbed onto her arm.

Rachel decided that she would take a page from her father's book. When times got too rough and there was nothing left for you, you run to some where else better. This was getting too much. Escape, well… it sounded perfect.

Rachel made a run for it. And she didn't stop until she was well out of the woods and halfway into town.

**+G+L+E+E+**

Brittany woke up early that morning to a boy; she had seen him in the group yesterday; moving around. He flashed her a quick smile. She untangled herself from the boys carelessly draped all over the common room.

"Morning, new girl." He yawned, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Want some? It's cowboy coffee but we have some rum and sugar."

Brittany tried her best not to be too shocked. She didn't know what homeless people lived like, and for certain she had never imagined it was anything like this. Dalton Manor was a wonderful place, but it was cold, it was loud, and certainly there were one too many boys there.

"I like coffee." Brittany supplied, taking a cold cup into her hands. Cold. The only type of cold coffee she had ever had was iced from Starbucks. She liked her coffee piping hot. So that it could burn her throat and warm her down to her toes.

Brittany drank the cup anyway.

The boy gave her a grin. "I'm Flint. I didn't get to talk to you yesterday but it's nice to meet you, new girl."

"I'm Brittany." She corrected. She didn't know why he thought her name was new girl, but it was annoying. She had a name. She liked it too. Santana always said it made her sound pretty.

"Sorry. I don't bother to remember newbies names. They don't last that long. Last one Sunshine took in was hit by a train. You won't last long either. We all know that."

Brittany wondered for a moment what lasting here really meant. Living? Or just staying?

"I want to stay." She confirmed. There was no going back. No more Santana, no more Mom, no more Artie. She'd never get to see any of them again. Brittany tried to act as if this didn't bother her at all.

"That's cute. How about you come out with me today and we have some fun before we start deliveries."

To Brittany that sounded pretty good. Better than watch Blaine glare at her like he had the night before. Boys always loved her. Why did he hate her? It was in the boy handbook to love Brittany S. Pierce. She was hot, she had blonde hair and decently large boobs, she had long legs and she was skinny and curvy in all the right places.

But Blaine was looking at her like she was a ham sandwich. The only boy who'd ever looked at her like that was Kurt Hummel, and he was capital G gay. Or, she suspected he was. Everyone suspected he was.

…but Blaine was hot. In a straight way hot. Santana was a lesbian, and Brittany knew she had a pretty good gaydar. He was straight or at most bisexual, so how could he resist her? Brittany turned back to Flint, and she nodded eagerly.

They walked to the dumpsters first, and Flint handed her the decent things that he'd pilfered from the garbage. So far Brittany was holding a watch, several romance novels, a leather jacket with a few holes, an old iPod Shuffle with chipped paint and a broken backside, two bras, and a silk dress ripped up the side; all in a large cardboard box they'd found as well.

Flint picked up a backpack. "I wonder… why do people pay so much for things they throw away in the first place?" He mused, throwing the backpack out of the dumpster.

Brittany bit her lip. Was she supposed to answer him? She didn't know the answer, though. Brittany kept her mouth shut and picked up the backpack he'd thrown and placed it inside the box.

"I think we'll move on to the restaurants next and get ourselves some chow. How does that sound? Everything they throw out is only a day old, so it's all safe to eat."

Brittany nodded, handing the box over to Flint to carry. He gave her a small smile as he hauled it all the way to a little Italian café. In the back Brittany noticed the excess of bread and pasta. Wrong orders and leftovers as well.

She grabbed a relatively unmoldy loaf of bread and bit into it. She hadn't noticed how hungry she was until now. Dalton's Warblers had left everyone on their own to eat, and all she'd brought with her for the show with Artie was an emergency granola bar.

Flint grabbed a ravioli from the mix and plopped it into his mouth.

Soon the two of them were making jokes and eating everything that looked decent and running around. Flint grabbed the box and Brittany chased him all the way to Time's Square. Brittany was amazed, everything was so big! Back in Ohio, everything was so… small. Insignificant. Artie was insignificant! Here, everything was big! Everything was huge! Everything was… perfect.

"I feel like a gummy bear! I'm so small!" Brittany laughed, grabbing the box from Flint as soon as they'd stopped running.

"It's ant, new chick! Ant!" Flint grabbed her free hand and dragged her off again. "Let's sell some of this shit!"

**+G+L+E+E+**

Rachel had found herself standing in front of Hummel Tires and Lube again. Kurt's Escalade wasn't there, it was a Saturday after all and that meant no work. She didn't spot his Escalade anywhere near.

Her thoughts flashed back to what Sandy had said. 'Touch the purest iron' or something like that. She was standing in front of a car shop. Surely something in there was iron. She knew that most cars were steel or something, but it was a shop full of metal. Something in there must be iron.

She snuck in the front door, hoping that nobody was there. She had gotten lucky. The man sitting at the counter was dead asleep, and Rachel didn't recognize him anyway. She snuck right past him.

The garage was empty save for two cars, a decaying Trabant they must have either been restoring or a self project because no one drove those anymore, and a VW Bug. Rachel didn't know much about cars, but she recognized the Trabant from an 80s movie she had watched with her dads.

She crept over to their tool box, hoping that it might hold what she was looking for. Iron. She couldn't get underneath the cars or into their engines to find the metal, since she couldn't pay to fix the cars if she broke something. Tools were a far easier choice.

She picked up a wrench. Nothing happened. The crowbar just felt heavy in her hands. The wielder's nosel was the last thing she'd picked up, and finally she felt a tingle. Like having a sunburn, her skin started peeling.

Underneath she saw patches of a pink color, like a baby girl pink. Her nails bloomed red until it looked like they were bleeding.

"Hey, wake up! Matt Rutherford, we don't pay you to sit around and do nothing." Kurt's clear as a bell voice rang through out the shop followed by a large smack. Rachel froze. Oh god, she didn't know how to reglamour herself. What the hell had she done? She was stuck and she didn't know how to get un-pink and she had no idea if it was just her hands or if the peeling had gotten to her face and legs.

Could she hide it?

"I'm so sorry, sir!" The man, no, teen's voice followed and Rachel heard the door open. She didn't turn around to face Kurt, she was too scared. Could she? She lifted a hand to gingerly touch her face, and she felt bits of her old skin fall off. She held her entire body stiffly.

"Rach? What are you doing here? Did you get pranked again, is that why you're all Barbie pink?" Kurt walked up to her, wearing overalls and sneakers. He got a good look at her face. "Oh… com'n, let's get you cleaned off."

He pulled her along into the shop's bathroom. There was little space, but Rachel sat down numbly on the toilet.

"Cheezus, sweet Gaga! They got you good." Kurt wiped her face with a wet paper towel. "I'll let you borrow my moisturizing…"

Rachel knew he'd seen what just happened. Instead of wiping away the pink, he'd gotten rid of more of the glamour.

"I'm not human…" She whispered, looking into his glasz eyes for something, forgiveness perhaps. She stared at her in shock. But one of Kurt's best qualities was to take things and run with them.

He gave her a half smile before returning to wiping her face. "Well, weirder things have happened. Let's get all of this off anyways."

She returned the smile, but it felt like it was stretched too far, like it was wrong. She run her tongue along her teeth and felt most of them were sharpened points.

As soon as Kurt had gotten to her eyes, she felt herself tear up. All she saw was that inside her tears was a lot of white and brown. Everything suddenly became a lot clearer. Kurt stared numbly at her and Rachel could pick out every single one of his pores, every single line and vein in his blue, then grey, then greenish brown irises.

"Your eyes? That was out of a fucking horror movie! Look!" He exclaimed, pointing to the mirror. She stood up and walked over to the sink and stared into the mirror above it just like Kurt had wanted.

She could see the little cracks in the mirror from age, every single wipe when it'd been last cleaned, and most of all, her face staring back at her like an alien.

Her cheekbones were the same, high as ever, and her mouth was as big as ever, and her hair fell the same as ever. But her skin was sugar pink and her mouth was a dark crimson like she'd put on red lip stain. Her teeth were in perfect sharp little rows, like a shark's. Her pupils were entirely black, and she did look a bit out of a horror movie.

"Well, let's take you home to my place and get you a shower. You'll need to get rid of the rest of this crap." Kurt held out his hand. Rachel took it, surprising herself as well as him. Her fingers were just a little too long now. Her fingernails were still crimson.

Kurt's Escalade was nearby and he pulled Rachel out the back entrance. She climbed into the back seat, looking down at her peeling pink knees. The car made her feel nauseous. It wasn't even moving and Rachel already had a bad case of car sickness. Kurt shut the door for her before heading back into the shop. Probably to tell his dad where he was going or what he was doing.

He came back out a few minutes later, staring back at her. "Well, now I can look at you with wanted to shove a needle in my eyeballs. Your scent changed too."

Rachel gave him an odd look. Her scent? She smelled fine, it was everything else that was suddenly smelling so much stronger. Like Kurt, she could smell the chemicals on him, the lotions and moisturizers, the hairspray, the cologne. And his natural scent, something slightly sweet and heavy and rich on her nose.

"You're the one who smells different. Like a million different things." Rachel protested, sniffing at her arm. She smelt like herself, her chamomile shampoo and her strawberry perfume.

"You smell like an explosion of fruit punch." Kurt corrected, sliding into the front seat and turning on the vehicle. "It's not bad, but it's no Armani Code Pour Femme."

Rachel had no idea what that was, so she didn't answer him. She sat awkwardly in the backseat and waited for the familiar Hummel house to come in sight. Ten minutes had never before lasted so long. She bit her lip, tapped her foot nervously. What if someone saw her in the backseat? The Escalade had tinted windows, but having all black eyes was a bit hard to hide.

She managed to get all the way there with out getting any weird looks. Kurt got her inside the front door, while she watched out for neighbors or something. Maybe she could say she was in costume. Halloween costume. Just, very very early. A few months early. Everyone knew Christmas in July, so why not Halloween in July?

Rachel hurried inside as soon as Kurt had unlocked the front door. The Hummel home smelled so strongly of what she'd missed last time. There was cologne, there was acid sweat, laundry soap and fabric softener, plastic, and iron. She stood awkwardly, unsure of what she should do. Kurt squeezed her hand.

"I'm going to have fun with this. Rachel Berry arriving in my house! We can give you a makeover of the century. I don't have any products for your skin tone but lotions. And your hair, I can give you something to make it silkier than ever. Then you can wear something of mine, I'm taller than you but skinnier and we'll find something! Think of this as an adventure!" He chattered as he dragged her down the stairs and into the basement. That's where his room was and he did have a bathroom down there.

Rachel was handed a loofa, a bottle of some fancy shampoo, a fancy conditioner, a bottle of body wash, an acne cleanser, and a towel before she was shoved into a perfectly clean bathroom.

"Use all of those! I'll get working on something for you to wear while we wash out all the skin on your clothes." Kurt gave her yet another reassuring smile. "And I'll make you something for lunch."

Rachel nodded mutely, stepping into the shower. She pulled the curtain closed and threw her clothes over for Kurt to wash. She heard the door close and she let herself start to freak out.

Her skin was PINK! Her eyes were all BLACK! She was a FAERIE! How was this happening? Why to her? What did she do to deserve this anyways? Be generally annoying and a talented unstoppable force destined for Broadway? …okay, so she had done that. But she didn't derserve this.

She turned on the water at a hot setting, She picked up the loofa and squirted some of the body wash onto it. Rachen then started scrubbing the rest of her old skin, her old glamour, off her skin. She revealed more and more pink, her tan skin peeling off easily. She got to her back and stomach, staring as she realized she no longer had a belly button. Well.

Rachel felt something thick and gooey dribble down her back, and she tried to scrub harder back there when she touched something that definitely hadn't been there before. She let out a shrill shriek.

It didn't take long before Kurt was inside the bathroom again. "Rachel? What happened, are you okay?"

Rachel peeled back the shower curtain and turned around to show him her back. He let out an audible gasp. She wanted to know if she had been right. She might have just been speculating, imagining something that she couldn't see.

"Rach, you have wings. Like, little dragonfly wings. I'm sure we can hide them under your clothes, they're so small, but… you have wings!"

Rachel nodded. She muttered solemnly, "I really am no longer human."

Kurt had nothing left to say.

**+G+L+E+E+**

**A/N: Well, I decided that I didn't want Rachel to look exactly the same as Kaye, so she's still a pixie, just a pink one. And poor Kurt, things are just starting to become more and more weird for him. Brittany will learn the secrets of the merry Warblers of Dalton later. No more character conversions for this chapter. Enjoy, and review if you have comments/concerns/flames/youwanttokillme/etc. C: Seriously, review. I'll love you.**


	4. Sacrifice For Change

**Glithe**

_Sixteen-year-old Rachel is a modern nomad. Fierce and independent, she travels from city to city with her two father's rock band until an ominous attack forces Rachel back to Lima, Ohio. From there, all goes to hell._

_Pairings mentioned/used include but not limited to Finchel, Quinn/Finn, Klaine, Kurtofsky, Brittana, Pezberry, Samcedes, Wemma, and Carole/Burt._

**+G+L+E+E+**

Brittany knew about drugs. They'd all been given one of those drug intermissions showing people all strung out on meth or crack or weed. She had never seen anything so up close and personal as this.

Flint had brought her to an old playground. Brittany was sitting on the swings, and she watched as he begun to sing a little bit.

"_Who's gonna love that face  
><em>_Who's gonna say it's not a disgrace  
><em>_Who's gonna see past your imperfections  
><em>_Who's gonna look past your reflection  
><em>_Who's gonna see right through  
><em>_It's like I'm expecting you to"_

Brittany smiled, the tune not the best and Flint's voice not as smooth as it could be, but she adored music. She remembered Santana would always sing to her. Whether it was Songbird or Landslide or whatever she wanted, it reminded Brittany of home.

The song ended after that bit, but something seemed off. It was too quiet. And then something fell out of the nearest tree. Flint went to go pick up the brown bag, like the ones kid's take their lunches in. He poured out the contents on the slide.

There was a bottle of a sparling purple dust with a cork in the top, and a piece of loose leaf notebook paper with an address written on it. Flint grinned.

"Don't worry, it's okay. This is what we deliver. As Warblers. I'm doing this one on the offside to get a little extra of this." Flint popped the cork off the bottle and he poured just a little into a smaller bottle, and he corked that one as well with a smaller cork than the larger bottle. He grinned, handing her the little bottle and it's silvery purple contents.

"Is this fairy dust?" Brittany asked suddenly, shaking up the contents of the bottle.

"Are you stupid, new chick? It's Nevermore. Like, Quoth the Raven? It's not made for us." Flint gave her a scarily dark look with a smirk placed firmly on his lips. "But it's like a drug."

Brittany had never heard of this drug. She never knew a drug could even be this beautiful. How did something so innocent, so pretty, sit like a dangerous animal in her hands waiting to ruin a life? To start an addiction? Maybe this was a different type of drug, without any consequences.

That would make sense.

"Hey! New chick, put that on." Flint commanded her attention again, handing her a chain like the ones from dog-tags. Brittany stared dumbly at it, laying limply in her hand, before Flint grabbed both the bottle and the chain and threaded the chain through a tiny glass hole on the side of the bottle.

"Oh… so it's like a necklace." Brittany stared at him, as he fastened it around her neck.

"I have to go deliver the rest of this shit. Now you stay here, and don't watch me as I go and hand this out. The person I'm delivering it to doesn't like girls. None of them really do. Why do you think the Warblers are all men?" Flint patted her shoulder and he walked off the one of the houses in the nearby neighborhood.

Brittany couldn't help it, she was watching. Flint walked up to a door; fancy and oak like what Brittany's mom always wanted as their front door to be but they had to settle for a sliding because they never had the money. It took three knocks and then a fat man answered the door. Brittany stared at his goat feet and morphed face.

He must have been a cosplayer. Or maybe if Brittany really wanted to believe, he was a fairy. A fawn, or something. She continued staring as he hissed at her and Flint gave her a sharp glare. This man was no cosplayer. He growled at her, their eyes connecting.

Don't look. You'll see something you can never unsee, never more.

Brittany turned her gaze down to her thin knees, scabs from the scuffs and scratches she got into because she wasn't always graceful. She'd caught a glimpse of an older forgotten one, but to her she'd seen a new world. Her knees were just a familiar comfort.

As soon as Flint returned, he grabbed her roughly by her collar and yanked her up. "I told you not to look!" He hissed.

"I didn't know!" Brittany protested, trying to yank his grip off her collar. He wasn't too strong, but she wasn't either considering all she'd eaten in the past two days was left overs from the trash and a granola bar.

"Well now you do, and Blaine's gonna be pissed at me! Because I wanted a little extra Never!" Flint threw her back against the swing, Brittany just barely catching the seat of it to keep from falling over.

She sat up properly in the swing, tired, bruised, and hungry. "Was that man a fairy?"

Flint glared at her. "That was Ken Tanaka. He's fae, all the people we deliver to are. We sing a few notes and the boss drops their order to us with their address. Blaine's the lead, he does most of the deliveries. He doesn't trust the rest of us, but the boss does so he lets us do a bunch too."

"Oh." Brittany looked down again. "So the fairies are drug addicts?"

"It's not a drug for them, stupid. Jeez, can you get any more blonde? It's a potion for them, something that keeps away some sickness. I don't really care, all I know is that for humans it gets us high." Flint started to walk away, and Brittany followed.

She didn't know where they were, or how to get back to Dalton. She had no choice. Stay there, or follow Flint.

"Why do you want a little extra?" Brittany questioned, trying to keep the conversation up.

"Sunshine loves that stuff, and she's hot. I want to get on her good side, and I know she's running low since Blaine never takes any for her because he's a pussy who thinks we're gonna get caught stealing from the folk."

Brittany kept her mouth shut after that.

**+G+L+E+E+**

Kurt and Rachel sat next to her each on Kurt's bed; Rachel snuggled warmly into his side. Kurt had his laptop open and Google was getting its money's worth.

"I don't know what to do." Rachel whispered into his side,

"I'm farther lost than you. You already tried going back to that clearing where you met Sandy, and you found nothing. I put out milk and honey for those faeries of yours, and all I got was an ant infestation and a couple cockroaches. Your parents are freaking out, and you can only live in my bathtub for so long." Kurt sighed.

Rachel thought back. What did she know? Not to talk to Finn or his mom, Mike was dead, she was a faerie… This all started that night she helped Finn, and even though he owed her questions, she hadn't seen hide or tail of him since he'd ridden off on that Kelpie.

The Kelpie… Rachel knew how to call the Kelpie!

"Kurt, look up Kelpie!" Rachel sat up, her head finding it's way on his shoulder to see the screen better. Kurt complied, his slender fingers already typing in the word and clicking search.

After browsing through various shady websites, he clicked on a more promising lead.

"Seems like they're evil water horses, who love to drown people. Don't ride on their backs, that's how they drown you. Don't make any deals with them. Don't look them in the eye. Evil as fuck. What else do you want to know?" Kurt gave her a steely glance, unsure of her intentions. Rachel grinned, her shark teeth revealed.

"I know how to call the Kelpie. We just need to find some water."

Kurt seemed a mix between terrified and glad that Rachel could stop sleeping in his bathtub as the last 24 hours prior. "I can't really stop you. Just, let me come along." He promised, holding out his pinkie. Rachel hooked her long pink one with his.

"But as soon as it gets dangerous, you run straight home. I mean it, Kurt. I got you involved and I don't want you getting hurt despite the fact you're my only real competition talent wise. I'm still better though." Rachel complied.

"I don't wonder why I had a dart board with your school picture on it back in elementary now, Rach." Kurt laughed. "And stop being a diva, I'm not stupid enough to ride on it's back. I'm just stupid enough to want to go along and watch you ride it."

**+G+L+E+E+**

Kurt had never imaged himself here. Next to a small stream, watching Rachel Berry (now in pink) cut her fingers with his pocketknife and wipe the blood on some random leaf. Nor did he imagine he'd be willingly watching the stream as she dropped it in.

"My name is Rachel Berry and I don't come from any court, but I call for your help." She said steadily, watching the water.

Like someone walking and taking giant footsteps, the water started to tremble. It vibrated, until the giant black horse rose out of the water, it's nostrils flaring and tendrils of the creek water poured off of it's majestic dark back.

"You called?" It growled, it's upper lip curling.

"Yeah, I, uh…" Rachel couldn't stop staring at it's black eyes, so alike her own, and it's fangs just protruding from above it's sharp flat teeth. It turned it's ugly head to Kurt, who was staring back at it with wide eyes.

"Maybe you'll let the pretty one ride on my back. He's certainly alluring." The Kelpie trotted over to Kurt, nudging his dripping muzzle in Kurt's frozen neck. "I'll do anything you ask afterwards."

"No!" Kurt protested, stumbling backwards onto his hands.

Rachel could barely move her lips. "No. He's not for trade!"

"Pity…" The Kelpie strolled leisurely back towards the stream. "I need you to offer me something to trade, or else it's not fair. I can't help you without fair pay."

Rachel's thoughts were racing. What did she have to offer? What didn't she have to offer? Kurt and her were out of the question, but other than that, they were hopeless little things. Useless little people.

"We'll come back…" She choked out. They needed to find something for the Kelpie. And quickly.

Kurt grabbed the arm of her jacket and scrambled after her as she stumbled out of the clearing with the stream. Once the two of them were safely in the Escalade, both of them let out the breaths they didn't know they were holding.

"Well, what would a Kelpie want?" Rachel prompted, bucking her seat belt and trying not to feel naseuous.

"Oats. People. Esquestrian's Digest. I'm far more clueless than you are, Rachel! For now, let's get you into a disguise, since I invited Mercedes out to dinner and there's no way I trust you alone." Kurt wrung his hands and bit his lower lip.

"Disguise? I have to wear a glamour! We have to solve this now!"

"I have skin care products and we could make up something about light sensitivity and your eyes, because I have to be there in about thirty minutes!" Kurt started up the car, trying to keep his eyes on the road.

"Then let me text her and tell her you have food poisoning or something and can't make it because that or we find someone less talented than me to give to the Kelpie so he'll teach me how to glamour myself- watch where you're going!"

The tires of the Escalade screeched to a halt as they came in contact with something large that hit the windshield.

"FUCK! That thing just darted out from nowhere!" Kurt swore, the thing being a now heavily wounded deer. Both of them were trapped by the airbags and coughing. Luckily, it wasn't a hard hit as Kurt had been slamming on the breaks when the collision happened and both of them weren't hurt. Just battered.

The deer, not so much.

Rachel stepped out of the car and averted her eyes as Kurt gasped. "Well, this was a blessing in disguise." He swallowed.

"What?" Rachel screeched as Kurt lifted up the deer's back legs and loaded it into the back of the Escalade. "You're not serious!"

"I was thinking, why people? And this guy was just going to die anyway. The Kelpie might enjoy it. Or something. I think it's worth enough." Kurt shrugged. "And we better hury or else I'll just have a dead deer in my vehicle, and you'll still be pink. What do you want?"

"Uh… You're right. Let's go back." Rachel blinked, trying not to die a little on the inside as they piled back inside the Escalade. The deer moaned in the back.

"This has to be the weirdest thing I've ever done. I'm using a deer as a sacrifice. A half dead deer! You owe me, Rachel Berry. Just so you know. You owe me every single piece from the Marc Jacob's new collection."

"Have I mentioned I can't really stand you?" Rachel shot back, feeling nervous and sick.

**+G+L+E+E+**

Brittany liked Sunshine but this was just a little pathetic. She was literally drooling over Blaine. She was draped over his shoulder and drooling on his sweater. And when Flint walked over to her with the bottle, she waved him off. Blaine's eyes flitted to the bottle briefly.

"You stole more Never?" He asked in a even tone, but his eyes gave away his anger. The tiny grey glint of fury was there. Sunshine gulped, rushing to stop hanging off his arm.

"Barely any! And I didn't do it- the girl did!" Flint grabbed Brittany's arm harshly and dragged her into the spotlight, a spotlight she didn't really mind being in if not for the angry glare fixed on her from the ring leader of the Warblers.

Nick stood up angrily. "There's no way she could even know about the Never unless you showed her, let alone steal any. Stop this bullshit."

Brittany smiled at him. He was angry but he wasn't glaring at her. He was glaring at Flint, who's grip on her arm was a bit too tight. His hands were sweaty and tight, nothing like Santana's. Brittany tried to ignore how much she wanted to be with Santana instead of here, standing on a dirty floor with half tied sneakers and wearing a tank top she'd borrowed from Sunshine that badly needed to be washed.

"Okay, I took some! Fine. Not like anyone could notice." Flint rolled his eyes, his grip loosening. Blaine stood up, not meeting Flint's height, and he was almost a head shorter than Brittany. Then again, Brittany was model tall.

"There are magical seals on those bottles! Just because you can't see them doesn't mean they aren't there!" Blaine growled.

Brittany didn't like the spotlight anymore. She kinda wanted out now. Like when she was pushing Artie all around the school and he fell over and everyone stared at her like she shoved him. She didn't want to have the rest of the Warblers looking at her.

"Let Brittany go, Flint." Trent was walking up to the fight, his hand flying out to Flint's arm and squeezing tightly.

Flint dropped her arm, and Brittany scrambled out of the center, straight into Jeff's open arms. She gave him a tight hug, whimpering a little. Flint's hand print on her arm was beginning to bruise. She knew she looked like shit, and she knew she smelled probably worse. Her hair was mostly gone, her eye's were heavy with purple rings forming underneath, her skin was dirty, and she stunk, but the boys began to crowd around her, cooing and asking 'was she okay'?

Blaine had taken Flint outside, and they were doing something that probably wasn't talking, while Brittany and Sunshine huddled together, watching the boys headed out to finish the day's deliveries.

By the time it was just Sunshine and her, Sunshine had pulled out the bottle of the Faerie Dust and a spoon.

"Watch the magic! I've done a little bit of everything, but this stuff's the best." Sunshine poured the grains into a dirty piece of paper before rolling it up and lighting it. The smoke that came off was a deep royal purple, so unlike the sparkly lavender color of the mini rocks. Brittany did watch, as she'd never seen anyone do any drugs or whatever this stuff was, and nor had she ever wanted to.

She watched as the short Asian soon went from normal to high as a kite. It didn't take long before Sunshine's now intense gaze pinned itself on her. "Well, well, well! I know nothing about you! Why is your hair so ugly? So stringy! Why is it half missing? Tell me!" She cackled.

Brittany certainly didn't see why not. "There was this guy…"

"Oooh! It's always a guy! Tell me more."

"He and I were in love and it was great but he kept accusing me of cheating on him with a bunch of different people. I didn't know he thought I was a slut but he did. I was always loyal. But he went out and cheated on me instead. Even though he said he loved me." Brittany's once perfect nails cut into her legs.

"That's not the whole story!" Sunshine protested, her eyes a strange color from the drug.

"He cheated on me with my mom. He thought I was too stupid to notice." Brittany choked out. "And I took off to the show we wanted to see, and I cut my hair on the train. I tried to but there wasn't enough time for all of it. I didn't know how to use a razor."

"Poor, poor Brittany… My mom got deported! But they never caught me! They never did!" Sunshine cracked up, falling over and kicking her feet in the air. "I'm weightless! Perfect!"

Brittany wasn't sure if she should be scared, or if she shouldn't give in the little bit of her that screamed "how could you do this to your mom, to Santana? They might've lied, but they're probably worried!" and smoke all of those thoughts away.

Santana never loved her anyway. Mom didn't care enough not to fuck Artie. Why should Brittany care? She had Sunshine and Flint and Blaine now! She had Nick, Trent, Jeff, and Thad now! She had all of them! They loved her, right? They had to care.

Sunshine stared back at her. "Wanna do something fun?" She purred.

"I like fun things." Brittany agreed, standing up with Sunshine.

"Let's go visit the Fae's Tunnel!" Sunshine grabbed her hand, dragging her out the doors and down the front steps of Dalton with reckless abandon.

**+G+L+E+E+**

Rachel loved a diner as much as any other teenage girl. But this diner was not only nice, since Burt decided to tag along on their little outing, but it was out of the way. Rachel was sitting in a booth with a plastic coated menu and a strawberry milkshake listening to Kurt and Mercedes talk about fashion and music and love and boys.

She was rather proud of herself. She was wearing a glamour. It was weaker and heavy, but it made her skin tone and face turn back to normal. Her wings were gone from sight. Her teeth were her normal cute little human ones.

She hated that she had to pull out a picture of her face to reconstruct it. She hated that she saw herself in the mirror and instead of seeing her normal, human face, she could see her distorted pink and bug eyed face underneath like a predator in the grass.

Mercedes was none the wiser.

"I can't believe you think that. There needs to be more fashion in plus sizes! Why do you think I come to school wearing technicolor zebra jackets if I could afford or even find a Dolce and Gabbanna in my size?" Mercedes whined, after appreciating Kurt's flawless outfit.

"I think you look fine." Rachel tried, fidgeting in her own sweater, which ironically, had a deer on it. For the poor animal that had given it's life to save Rachel's. She thanked it and owed it more than it would ever know, as the Kelpie had wasted no time in drowning it.

Mercedes groaned angrily before turning back to Kurt. "Seriously, some people are so unfashionable that it burns my eyes. Why haven't we given Rachel a make over yet?"

Rachel turned away from the two of them, chatting eagerly of all the things they could do to her to make her look, as they said, decently human. More irony, as she could make herself look like anything she wanted. Because she wasn't human.

The door chimed and two figures stepped in. A woman in her mid 40s walked in with a tall boy tucked behind her. Rachel gasped as the features came into view.

Finn!

**_Everyone is in danger. Mike is dead! Don't speak to the dark knight or his mother! - Q, and T_**

Rachel's mind raced. She needed to tell Kurt about this, and fast. Finn was dangerous, and she's recognize those eyes and that hair anywhere. He was tall, and there was a lump underneath his shirt, presumably from a bandage. It was Finn. She just knew it.

Meaning, she had to do something so utterly un-Rachel to get Kurt and her alone to warn him. She knew what utterly un-Rachel thing she was going to have to do. In Kurt's book, it was an unforgivable sin.

Rachel grabbed her milkshake that was sitting innocently on the table. She didn't hesitate. She fumbled the glass, dumping the strawberry contents all over Kurt.

The sin had been committed. She had just ruined his designer clothes.

"RAACHEEEELL!" Kurt's already shrill voice shook the entire diner. Oh well, shit.

"Oh my god, Kurt! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to drop that! Here, I'll help clean you up in the bathroom, I've gotten rather good at it from all the slushies thrown at me from less worthy and obviously jealous people!" Rachel grabbed his sleeve and forcibly dragged him into the girl's bathroom, away from the entire diner who was staring at the two in shock.

Rachel ignore the laughter as the door slammed shut behind the two of them. Luckily, they were alone. She grabbed the bottom of the paper towel from the dispenser and pulled, bringing the brown piece of paper under the water from the dripping sink.

"Kurt- We have a problem." She turned to him with a serious look on her face, trying to look serious even though she was holding a wet paper towel in one hand and he was covered in dripping milkshake.

Even with strawberry in his eyes, he managed to look terrifying. "That was your best way of getting my attention? Ruining my designer clothes? Are you insane?"

"I'm sorry about that! It's just, the faeries I saw before-" Rachel had already told Kurt all of what she knew, including her little jaunt of helping out Finn. "Told me to beware of the Dark Knight, and he just strolled in here with that woman."

"…the tall guy with the spiky hair in front? Brown hair, brown eyes, childlike face and a charming smile?" Kurt asked, his eyes looking scared and worried. Finally he realized how bad the situation was!

"Yeah, that's him! What do I do?" Rachel prompted, wiping the milkshake off his face.

When she pulled the towel away, she saw an expression she could never unsee. Kurt's eyes were large, scared, and watery. "He and that woman went to go talk to my dad." He whispered.

**+G+L+E+E+**

**A/N: I was told that I needed to make this story more of my own, more original. Well, here's where it takes a turn for the original. More like. At least it navigates away from the plot a bit. Hopefully this chapter is better. I know I'm a bad writer, that's just me. This chapter is a bit longer too.**

**I hope you guys love it! Or like it! Or don't utterly hate it. By the way, I've been hooked on Dalton by CP Coulter, and it's part of my inspiration for writing this. Go support her if you don't already. She's amazing and clearly one of the best writers on this site. And far more dedicated to her story than I am, that's for sure!**

**Hope you enjoyed and if you did or have any advice/concerns/flames that sort of thing, the review button is made for that.**


End file.
